universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Uwe Boll
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Beta version This is of the oldest moveset that Uwe Boll used but it was changed in the final released Neutral B - Gun Shot Uwe Boll will Shoot a Bullet from the Gun Like in King Crisis 3: Inferno Side B - Crappy Movie Throw Uwe Boll Will Throw Some Crappy Movies by Himself Up B - Flying F*ck Uwe Boll Uses the Flying F*ck for at least 5 Seconds Down B - Army Costume Uwe Boll Changes Into his Army Costume Like the Costume He Wears in King Crisis 3: Inferno Final Smash - Why are you Boxing You'reself He will just Punch Himself and Fall Final version Neutral B - VGCA Uwe Boll can use to summon an movie characters that he created here are five character from the video games with some attacks or weakness: #Rudy & Alicia (House of the Dead): TBA #Edward Carnby (Alone in the Dark): Edward will attack at some opponents or even shoot about only 3 bullets, his weakness is been attacked by stun or very powerful attacks #Rayne (Bloodrayne): Rayne will slash at them for an little powerful damage, her weakness is been killed by sunlight (even the stages have sunlight) and even water #The Postal Dude (Postal): TBA #Jack Carver (Far Cry): TBA W.I.P. Side B - Gun Solider Uwe Boll change in army costume in King Crisis 3: Inferno where he can use to shoot at some opponents and his speed rise up that he have only 8 bullets disprite of this the bullet is have very slow speed like Irate Gamer's gun from The Frollo Show, which if will lags him for 6 seconds when someone is attack him it will gave him an max of damage and the effects wears off. Up B - Vampire Slash W.I.P. Down B - Raging Boll Uwe Boll change to his boxing costume which it was different attack like Worst Hercules Down B, Uwe Boll can walk all around on the stage but he cannot jump if you press B you can punch at the opponent face for an damage, there are an 15% when if you got an max damage while you punch, in 40% it can use an normal damage, but if you got an 45% Uwe Boll will accidentally slip and gave him an damage, you can change A to change him back. This is the only Uwe Boll's useful Moveset but you can get this attack when it's about 20 seconds. Final Smash - Alone in the Dark Uwe Boll will sit down his seat and say "Uwe Boll's Final Smash - Alone in the Dark, Ready... ACTION!". So the stage change into pitch-black but after in few seconds an creature from the infamous 2005 Alone in the Dark film that it can slash at some opponents for an max damage, if the creature infected an opponent it may chase an nerve system that it can drain an damage, later that the soldiers from the film will shoot at the creature and even an opponents with nerve system. This Final Smash will be done in 35 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: "Shit!" Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: "Fuck!" Taunts Up: *Flips off the Screener* Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Uwe Boll (born June 22, 1965) is a German Canadian Based director, producer and screenwriter, whose work includes several films adapted from video games. He finances his own films through his Boll KG and Event Film Productions production companies. Many of his films are produced on low budgets. Boll's first two major releases were the horror movie Blackwoods and the drama Heart of America, both of which he directed and co-wrote. Boll is best known for loosely adapting video games into movies, having directed and produced a number of such adaptations, including House of the Dead, Alone in the Dark, Alone in the Dark II, BloodRayne, BloodRayne II: Deliverance, BloodRayne: The Third Reich, In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale, Postal, and Far Cry. In the opening credits to Seed (2007), Boll used footage of animal abuse and torture he acquired from PETA to underscore the film's nihilism. He has also promised to donate 2.5 percent of his net profits from Seed to PETA. Boll received a rare "Worst Career Achievement" award at the 29th Golden Raspberry Awards on February 21, 2009 for In The Name of the King, 1968 Tunnel Rats, and Postal. Boll has been nominated for Razzies three times in total. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Music moveset #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiK3pdIN20A Wish I Had An Angel - Alone in the Dark] Trivia *Insert One Category:Reality Category:Movie Director Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:The one who Ruined it Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Male Category:Human Category:Joke Category:King Crisis Series Category:Villains Category:German Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Rude Characters Category:Jerk